The Gift From Afar and The Secret Dreamer
by GPuzzle
Summary: Oneshot drabbles of M!Morgan and Severa, in 100 Themes.
1. Theme 1: Introduction

**Author's Note: So I was inspired by NotSoGreatGamerGirl's "A Man For Flowers" and LegitElizabethWWEFan's "A Tactician and His Dancer" and how they went on an 100 Theme Challenge. I'm getting this one off here: blog/33698660/ - mainly because that was the only one that I could find.**

**I'm rambling again, isn't it? On with the story!**

* * *

Severa was sitting under a tree. Perhaps it wasn't the most comfortable place in that area, but it had been a place she had known all too well. This was no normal tree - back at her timeline, they had buried her mother and her father near it. Since they were the leaders of the army, they could show no grief. Even when all Severa, or Lucina, or Owain, or Cynthia, or every single one of those that had gone back to the past, wanted to weep. Yet, this place was safe enough and hidden enough that she could cry here without being noticed.

She put her head between her legs, and tears ran down from her face like a waterfall. She hadn't cried like this in a long time. She was nearly alone, after all. Most had went to a temple of Naga for a certain Naga tear, but Severa wasn't feeling too well that day. Probably something to do with Kjelle's cooking.

She heard the group of Shepherds coming back. Cleaning the water off her eyes, she could see a young man with black hair in an outfit that took Chon'sinian hints talking with Owain. The two were as happy as two men could be. She knew who he was, and this was the best thing that had happened to her in a while other than meeting her mother again. His carefree laughter - she hadn't heard that beautiful laughter in a long time - echoed through the camp.

She smiled a bit. A sincere smile, with no signs of her characteristically sarcastic, manipulating or cruel demeanor.

The young man seemed to be tired, and wanted to rest. Heading for the same tree she was in, she tried to hide, but he spotted her first. Running quickly through the blades of glass, the man ran to her, and extended a hand with a carefree, innocent smile.

"Hello, my name is Marc. What is yours?"


	2. Theme 2: Love

**I'll try to get one chapter a day or maybe two. **

**That said**** I still have to get back to my crazy-ass story fluctuating between science fiction, shonen manga, mecha manga, medieval fantasy and slice-of-life. As told by a guy whose path is only going to cross at the end of the story, and even then it will be bizarre. I'm weird like that.**

**On with this story!**

**Today's theme is: Love! A****nd I'll try to put my own spin on it to make it rather interesting.**

* * *

"Do you even understand the concept of love, Marc?"

Sitting under the same tree Severa was sitting under the other day, Marc was studying a tome about tactics, and that chapter was about knowing oneself. Marc didn't know much about himself, but he knew two things he didn't like. First of all, he didn't like failing. He wanted to improve, to be the best at something. The second, he did not like being bothered while he was studying.

And Severa was bothering him while he was studying.

"Who do you think I am, Laurent? I have feelings, you know, and of course I know the meaning of love."

"What is it, then?" Marc raised his head to see Severa with a slight smirk on her face and an eyebrow raised. She looked like she had caught the boy off-guard, and was happy about it.

"It's when you really like something, you devote your life to it. Like I do to tactics and my mother." She seemed to recoil at the topic of the mother, but regained her overall condescending demaneur shortly after.

"I'm talking about a different type of love."

"Which type, then?"

"Have you ever had a crush on someone?"

"Uhm, no, I don't remember anything about my life! But I suppose we're talking about the kind of love that my mother feels for my father, right?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Well, tell me, since I don't actually know nearly anything about the world!" And to be honest, it was true - Marc still hadn't got his memories back..

"It's a love that makes your blood boil when you see the one person you like with others. It's a love that makes you airheaded, out of this world. Makes you uncomfortable, shy, around that person even if you've talked to her perfectly well before. It makes you oblivious to what everyone already knows about you."

"I think you got that from your mother, isn't it? With the crush she had on Chrom for a while, if what mother said was right."

"No, no...", sighed Severa, "It was personal experience. An old friend of mine. Disappeared for a while, and I don't think he'll remember me. It wasn't you, though. I'd never date someone like you."

"Well, thanks for that, Severa. I'd really like to stay to see you throw a bit more of snark at me, but it's already sunset, and I have to make dinner tonight. See you tommorow." And with a single motion, Marc headed to the kitchen tent.

Severa sat under the very same tree Marc had been sitting under less than a minute ago and sighed at her own inability to deal with herself.

After all, she had been defined as a spoiled brat already, by none other than the young green-haired boy that had been talking to her a few minutes ago.

* * *

**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: The two are, aren't they? I think it's one of the few supports where Severa is a genuinely belieavable tsundere, personally, and there's so much room for character development with the two.**

**LegitElizabethWWEFan: I suppose that is because most people go for a pretty standard Chrom-Robin or Lucina-Robin, which are while cool and plot-relevant, kind of boring to me. And I like the kids more than the parents, the majority of them, at least. They have their defining quirks (Inigo's a flirt but he's actually really shy, Brady looks like a thug but is a softie inside, Gerome thinks that fate cannot be stopped and uses his mask all the time, Severa is a tsundere with mother problems, Cynthia and Owain are obsessed with being heroes, Noire has two personalities that fluctuate between Shrinking Violet and Murderous Beast and Nah wants to be an adult and be accepted), like the fathers, but they have their reasons to due to growing up without their fathers and having to grow in a war, it's given a reason, a backstory, and I find them really interesting for that very reason.**

**I'm not marrying one of them for the fact that it can basically crash the entire timeline.**


	3. Theme 3: Light

**Sorry for taking so long guys, week's been a bit hectic. Anyway, I have a giant holiday, so I can get a few chapters done!**

* * *

"It's just a light wound, Marc. Nothing much."

Truth be told, it wasn't a light wound. Severa had her arm nearly cut off while fending off a bunch of Risen, and as a result she had spent the last few days inside the medical tent, only leaving yesterday and already into battle. She could have died if not for the Marc just seemingly out of nowhere charging in with a massively powerful mix of sword and sorcery to save her at the last second possible.

They were the greatest lights she had ever seen.

"No, no, imagine what'd happen if I was just a little bit too late to save you! We can't afford to lose anyone, especially you!"

"Especially... me? Why not my mother or my father or your mother or Chrom?"

"You literally saved a village yesterday by yourself with an arm in a medical sling. I don't know what's stopping you from noticing how great you are at fighting, or whom you're comparing yourself too, but you're one of our best fighters on the team."

A slight smile and luminescent blush formed on Severa's face, contrasting with her green twintails. It was clear she wasn't used to compliments.

"There will be a show of lights in the nearby village tonight. I was wondering if you'd want to come."

"Ugh, why didn't you tell me earlier! Of course I'm going!"

The display itself was nearly outworldly, reminiscent of a time of peace.

And yet, Marc's lights on that battle were much more impressive.


	4. Theme 4: Dark

**Thanks, guys, for the reviews! Personally I have to go back to On Morale and Blind Dates and write it again soon, but for now have the 4th Theme of "Dark"!**

* * *

"Marc, are you retarded? It's dark already! I can barely read the books!"

It was true, it was nearly impossible to read Marc's books. He had been studying tactics since the day before, when Severa hurt her arm again right after getting it properly fixed. Looked like a nasty cut, but thanks to being close to a Priest this time she had been brought back to a normal stage. Just a day of rest. Nothing much, according to Brady.

But Marc couldn't shake the feeling off his head that it was his fault.

"No... No. I can't let that happen to y-anyone again. Who knows, maybe the next thing that happens is that someone ends up taking a nasty arrow to the eye! Or ends up actually losing a member! Or even dying! Mom would never let this happen! She never did!"

Severa flinched a bit.

"I'll be right back. I have some stuff to do."

Marc skimmed through the book pages. His mind was running nearly insane. He was worried, yes. He was anxious, yes. He felt like a failure, yes. It was a new sensation, and he didn't like that. He kept trying and trying to find an awnser. Maybe he wasn't as great as he thought. Maybe he should give up on trying to help his mother with tactics. Maybe he was blinded by his own ambition, and in the dark about the true awnser.

After all, it was getting too dark to read indeed.

"I'm back, Marc." Severa's voice. And with her, a light.

Severa had brought a candle, her sword and a blanket.

"Severa, why did you bring this all?"

"Well, it seems like you aren't moving from here, and you can't stay outside alone, so I brought a candle for you to read your books, the sword if Risen try to attack us,-"

"Wait, isn't your arm hurt?"

"I'm ambidextrous. Carrying on, I brought the blanket because I won't be able to stay up all night. You can sleep in your coat."

"Thanks. I didn't expect you, of all people, to be some friendly."

"Oh, I can be friendly if I want to!" The silence took over the pair, and a slight smile formed on both of their faces, but they couldn't see the other.

Maybe for the best.


	5. Theme 5: Rot

**I am ****awful with deadlines, as you can see. Today's theme is Rot, which took a surprising amount of work because I wanted to do an action scene. That said, I wanted to finish this before tests came up, so in the end I just read through a lot of dialogue between the two and fired up The Pigeon Detectives' "Wait For Me" album to write this until I was finally satisfied with it.**

**That said, I still have to keep up with "On Morale and Blind Dates". Hit a bit of a brick wall there.**

* * *

"Do you smell that smell?" Marc thrust his head upwards, and started sniffing around the air, like a hunting dog, as if to search for the source of a rather awful smell that was plaguing the encampment the two had made up on spot - Severa had brought a blanket and had been sleeping over it, while Marc had crawled up inside his coat. Having reason to worry, the two had positioned their weapons at hand, and the candle Severa had brought had already died out.

"What smell?" Severa rubbed her eyes. She knew Marc had trouble sleeping, but this was worse than she thought. Much, much worse.

"That smell. That smelly smell that smells..." As if in an instinctive reaction, Marc picked up his Levin Sword and readied up his stance. The blade was already charging up with magic, and he had a smile on his face that showed he had a thought on his mind.

"Smelly?" Severa readied up her back and her hand went for the sword nearby. Marc was acting too calm...

"Rotten." Readying up a spell, the area around the two lightened up, and a bolt went from the zig-zagging sword and into somewhere behind Severa. She knew that situation oh-too-well. "Game over!"

They were surrounded by Risen, and not only in the side Marc had shot at. There were quite a few at his back.

"Watch out!" In a swift maneuver, Severa launched herself forward with the sword already in hand and targeting a Risen behind Marc's back. She had to think fast.

"Any plans, Marc?" She didn't have to look at him to see that he was nervous. The two were surrounded, outnumbered, outgunned.

"We're surrounded - that's great!" Yet, he kept the same happy-go-lucky voice. How did he manage to do so?

"What are you on, you moron?"

"That means we can attack anywhere!" Severa was pretty sure he was a madman at this point. Steel cut through the rotten flesh with the swift maneuvers of the twintailed fighter. The smell on her sword afterwards was dreadful, but she was used to it.

"Your brain has a problem or what?" More lights, and the smell of burned rotten flesh was filling the air. Marc had been hitting multiple Risen from far away, with an odd remark of "Checkmate!", "Game over!" or "Amateur." Probably was a side effect of the boy spending too much time with Owain and Cynthia, and it was getting increasingly annoying.

"Can you stop, Marc? This is not one of those games you play with Owain and Cynthia, this is life or death!" Severa barely managed to spit out her words, the situation increasingly getting dire, with Risen flooding the pair.

"Loosen up a bit, give it a shot! It's fun!" Severa loosened her grip a bit before straightening it again. Maybe she should give it a shot.

"Say goodnight!" With one of the swiftest maneuvers Severa had ever made, a pair of Risen heads were hacked clean off their necks in a massive arc. It was actually fun - perhaps the three weirdos had something in their hands that most did not knew.

"Severa, for how long can you jump?" The Risen were getting closer and closer, and for the first time in the crescendo of destruction of rotten flesh around them, Marc showed signs of being nervous.

"If I can step on somewhere, two seconds." Severa was also getting nervous. There was nowhere to jump on.

"Get ready." Marc drew out a green tome, and charged it. Severa felt a breeze getting stronger and stronger. She had to act fast. Cutting through the Risen in front of her, she took a small jump on the tree, before Marc shouted at the top of his lungs:

"Time to even the odds!"

And the air that he had condensed came crashing down onto the floor, knocking down nearly all Risen around. The rotten enemies slowly turned into dust, such was the potency of the strike.

Severa fell down onto the grass blades, with the only sign of the battle before hand being a slightly rotten smell around the area.

"Severa, are you alright?" Marc ran to the fallen girl, with what seemed to be a worried expression in his face.

"Sort of..." Her left leg was hurting so much, it was unspeakable. She seemed unable to move, to think, to touch it.

"Your leg has bulged out. Here, let's get you to the medical tent." Marc extended a hand, and she wrapped her arm around his neck, left foot off the ground, and limped her way to the medical tent.

She was glad to have someone to help her.

Especially Marc.


	6. Theme 6: Break

**I - uh...**

**This took way too long, but I suppose I can get this train back on track!**

**I guess.**

* * *

"I-I'm sorry."

Marc had been standing next to Severa's bed. The girl seemed to be extremely unlucky when it actually came down to fighting. Nevertheless, she was one of the team's best fighters, bringing all sorts of techniques to a fight. Unfortunately, she seemed to need some self-preservation classes. Her broken leg was hung up on a sling that reached the roof, which was quite big, unlike most tents - after all, Brady was one of the main healers there, and he was taller than nearly anyone but Laurent, and he probably was taller than Laurent if not for the posture.

"No, no... I was just careless... Thanks for helping me." Severa had been tired. Despite having spent the last few days laying on a bed, she had been feeling exhausted, and a bit inferior, even. She hadn't been able to spend time alone, all on herself, nor would her mom would do that - at least that was what she thought. A small, genuine smile formed on her lips.

But Marc had already been walking out of there. Talking to Owain. The same air of calmness, of just walking around like the world's not about to end, that their true parents aren't dead, that they're still normal kids and not people brought up fighting their way into another dimension in order to just survive. She knew it was because he didn't remember that he was nothing but a puppet of Grima before, nor that his sister had stayed back in their dimension.

But she had to keep on in this timeline to make sure that didn't happen.

She had to be unbreakable. Unlike her bones, at least.

* * *

**This went a bit dark, but I liked how it turned out.**


End file.
